The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to utility meter technology, and more particularly, to an assembly for a utility meter including an interlocking utility meter cover.
Current designs of utility meter assemblies include a main housing, or base, that houses the electronic and electromechanical components that comprise a utility meter, and a cover that is placed over the utility meter and base. Traditionally, the primary function of the cover is to provide a safe and weather-tight environment for meter use in an exterior application (e.g., external to a building, home, etc.). In the recent years, however, the cover has been designed not only for the safety and environmental isolation of the meter's components, but also against unauthorized access to the internal workings of the metering device, particularly access that may result in a permanent or temporary alteration of the inner workings of the device.
Conventional cover designs include a cover-to-base interface utilizing a set of complementary “J-shaped” or “L-shaped” tabs or notches, which are typically located at the outer periphery of the meter base and cover. During installation, the tabs on the cover are aligned over gaps between the tabs along the base. The cover is then rotated such that the J-shaped or L-shaped tabs of the cover and base, respectively, align. Then, a rotational limiting member (e.g., a pin, wire or other mechanism) is inserted through a portion of the base and cover, which prevents the tabs from substantially misaligning. While these tabs allow the cover to be initially radially linked with the base, the pliability of the materials used in the cover and/or base allow for tampering (e.g., removal via axial separation). That is, these conventional interfaces are still susceptible to tampering, where the cover can be removed and subsequently replaced without displaying signs of damage. This allows an interested party to tamper with the inner workings of the meter device essentially undetected.